1960's
by Cyberbaby
Summary: What would happen if the gang lived in the 1960's. A/N: Drugs and beer mentioned. Please read and review, and check out my other stories The talk, and Spikey's day care!


1960's  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy or Angel. I do own any vampires besides Angel and Spike.  
  
A/N: Please read and review, I need to know if you want more stories. You should really check out my other stories The talk and Spiky's Day Care. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy fought Glory under the sky scraper her disfunctional crazy followers had built. Dawn stood high up tied to the poles at the end of the walk way. "Give up, Glory" Buffy said "Never" another round of hits took place, but then they fell back to back breathing hard. "Let's take a break" Glory suggested, "Okay" the slayer took a joint from her pocket, lighting it she took a puff then she handed it to Glory "Thanks" then the hell god took a puff, both felt dizzy. Dawn was jumping from one foot to the other, looking down she saw her sister sitting back to back with the god who was trying to kill her "Hurry up guys, it's getting cold up here." "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Buffy put the joint out and stood up, helping Glory up, the fighting continued.  
  
Up on the tower Dawn watched her sister beat Glory, now Buffy stood inches from her swaying on the narrow path "Becarefull" the teenager called out "You don't have to tell me" just then Buffy almost went over "BUFFY!" Dawn screamed. Leaning back up "Geez kid lightin up" Buffy finally got up and let Dawn out of the rope that bound her but not until the portal opened. Looking once Dawn pushed past Buffy and ran, stopping a foot away from the end of the path; turning around to stare at her sister "Aren't you going to stop me?" she asked, the slayer just smiled "Hey if you want to do this, I have no right to stop you, besides free will and all." the slayer held up the peace sign. Sighing Dawn turned back toward the portal "Hey goes.." she stoppes turnes back toward Buffy again, walking over she felt in the slayers bottem pocket. Pulling out the last joint, lighting she took a puff then she ran for the portal. Buffy feeling for another one found out Dawn took the last, "NOOO!" the slayer yelled running for her sister; grabbing the girls arm the slayer wheeled her around "God I thought you were really going to let me jump" Dawn said reassuringly, then Buffy grabbed the joint from Dawn's mouth "Are you kidding all I wanted was my joint back, continue on little key" Dawn stood in awe, "Oh you chicken, here" Buffy pushed Dawn into the portal, Dawn screamed all the way down in horror "Whimp" Buffy called out.  
  
Willow sat near the grave stone of Dawn Summers, and on the grave stone it read:  
  
Little Key Summers  
Whimp till the end!  
  
Everyone sat in anticipation, or they were suffering form withdrawls from the joints, who knows. Willow starts the chant "Les me...Line" here comes Joss Whedon with the script book "Casa de more" "Casa de more" she repeats, "uh...um..line" Joss shakes his head "I knew we shouldn't have done this druged. That's a wrap, come back when your clean" then Joss left the room. Dawn sat up from where she was suppose to be dead "So we're finished." she said happily "Not even close" she heard Giles voice from behind, turning she saw a joint in his mouth "Not you too" she whined "Oh yeah" he jumped up and came down hard on his guitar he held "Wild thing..." he started singing. A disco ball came down and everyone from evil creatures to good guys who died came out and started to dance, singing along with the band that all of a sudden appeared behind Giles. "You make everything..." Joss Whedon came back in "Just forgot my script..." he watched the scene, "Hold it" he yelled, everyone stopped staring at Joss. Walking over he grabbed a beer from Buffy's hand "Continue..." then he walked back out. 'Should I call the cops, yeah..' he picked up the phone and dailed. The cops were there in seconds "Freeze right there" one overly large cop yelled "Run it's the man.." Xander yelled and the entire scene changed to that of kids running from the cops.  
  
Later that night everyone sat in jail, "This sucks man," Xander piped up "Yeah, we should have never let Joss have that beer. It was the last" Tara pouted. Filling in his pocket Giles brought out thirty joints "Hey guys," they looked up and smiled. "Just because they shut the show down, doesn't mean we can't party." passing them around the lit up again. Minutes passed when a cop came in to the room, putting the joints out and trying to act cool "Your free to go..." "Why?" Dawn asked finally letting her self go, she was half baked from the joints, and half drunk from the beer some one threw in through the bars. "Your fans decided to rally, so just go" the gaurd growled. Out side hundreds of thousands of people held lighters up, swaying back and forth "Giles...Giles..." they chanted. Giles's guitar fell from the sky "Thanks powers that be...Wild thing!" he stummed, the crowd went wild, screaming and yelling.  
  
The next day they gang woke up with spliting head aches "What happened?" Anya asked from her spot next to Xander. Before anyone could answer Joss walked in "I spiked the punch last night, than let's just say you don't want to know what happened next" "No tell us" Buffy inquired "Okay, first you got the show cancelled, then you landed in jail. Your fans got you out with a big rally, and then there was something with a panda bear and lady's underwear but I'm not sure exactly what happened after that." The group looked around "NOOOOOO!" they all screamed. "OH, shut up and get back to work." all of a sudden they all went quiet and got up "So I guess it's another day on the job" Buffy stated, "Anyone want a joint?" he asked, the rest turned to him and Buffy hit him in the back of the head. "So I guess that's a no..." rolling there eyes they went to work, thowing the joint down he to joined the cast in another day at work. 


End file.
